Vibratory Plow Blades are devices used in laying and burying pipe, cable and wiring. Pipe, Cable and wiring can either be pulled through the cut of the plow blade or distributed through a chute. Within the Chute which holds the material it includes a device known as the J-Bar. The J-Bar holds the material in the chute for distribution. The J-Bar is connected to the plow blade with a nut and bolt. Typical problems with nut and bolt installation are eventual wear and tear as well as loss of nuts and bolts. This invention redesigns the loading and unloading of material within the vibratory plow blade. The design is a spring loaded J-Bar T Handle with a quick release to allow for fast loading time of material also eliminating equipment failure or loss due to nature of vibrations.